


Habitaciones Cerradas

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado durante la borrachera de Sherlock y John en "The Sign of Three", entre la pelea del bar y cuando aparecen medio dormidos en las escaleras del 22iB de Baker Street.</p><p>Estar borracho puede llevar a muchas cosa malas, pero también a algunas buenas...como expresar ciertos afectos que de normal John Hamish Watson nunca expresaría.</p><p>Nada reconocible me pertenece, todo es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (en su gloria esté) y de la BBC y sus genios, esos que tienen mi alma atrapada.</p><p>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/01/habitaciones-cerradas-sherlock.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitaciones Cerradas

Sherlock rara vez bebía alcohol, y mucho menos emborracharse, por lo que era bastante difícil explicar por qué esa noche aún seguía consciente…aún a pesar de la cuantiosa y alarmante cantidad ingerida de este compuesto.  
Aquello le incomodaba en cierto modo, pues su mente estaba bastante ralentizada y sus sentidos distaban mucho de ser tan agudos como de costumbre.  
Sin embargo, por otro lado, esta situación le gustaba. Se sentía desinhibido, con ganas de gritar, de reír e, incluso, ponerse a bailar en la mismísima acera.   
Y estaba con John, como en los viejos tiempos por supuesto, aquello era lo que más feliz le hacía.  
Desde que había reaparecido tras fingir su muerte, nada era igual que antes. John –y Mary- se esforzaban para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, más el lo notaba -¡era imposible no hacerlo!- que sobraba, que muchas veces que estaba con el que antaño pudiera ir a donde fuera, solos contra el resto del mundo, éste daba la impresión de preferir estar en otro lugar, seguramente con Mary. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, los dos yendo de bar en bar por Londres, todo parecía en su sitio, no había nadie más, no estaba el fantasma de las mentiras y resentimientos pasados, del dolor, ni tampoco una tercera persona que, aunque no disgustaba para nada a Sherlock, había cambiado en gran manera su relación.

Por estas calles iban ya corriendo, totalmente ebrios, cuando, sin la menor explicación, John se paró y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.  
-¿John…qué?  
-Esta…calle…esta maldita calle…me suena…mucho…-Consiguió articular el doctor. No sin cierto esfuerzo, Sherlock se fijó con más atención en el lugar, al reconocerlo, se unió a las risas de su amigo.  
-Es…nuestro primer caso…el taxi…-Se miraron y empezaron a rememorar aquel momento, acabándose mutuamente las frases, emocionándose como si lo volvieran a vivir todo.  
Eran una imagen realmente curiosa para el resto de los viandantes, que veían como ambos hombres hablaban y gesticulaban mientras se iban aproximando el uno al otro cada vez más…  
…hasta que la barbilla de Sherlock rozó la frente de John.  
No había más que un par de centímetros entre ellos. De repente, se quedaron en silencio.  
Sherlock apartó la mirada, sin saber muy bien como "continuar" con aquel momento.  
-John, yo igual deberíamos volver a Baker Street…-Empezó, peor este le cortó abruptamente.  
-¡Oh, cállate Sherlock!-Tras decir esto, tiró de la bufanda del detective hacia abajo y lo besó.  
Ni totalmente sobrio en su mejor día, Sherlock Holmes se hubiera imaginado aquella reacción.  
Ni tampoco su propia respuesta.  
En lugar de apartarse y enrojecer por completo totalmente confundido, tal y como la lógica mandaba, cogió con ambas manos el rostro de su antiguo compañero de piso y le devolvió el beso con incluso mayor intensidad.  
-Lo siento…John…yo solo quería protegerte…si no me hubiera ido…yo…-En aquellos momentos, ni él mismo podía dilucidar si aquello lo estaba diciendo la parte borracha de su cerebro o la pequeña porción que no se había visto "intoxicada" por el alcohol.  
-Sherlock, creo que lo entiendo.-Su interlocutor le miró le sonrió, volviendo a aquella euforia producida por la bebida y, cogiéndole la mano, le condujo hacia Baker Street, donde acabaron durmiéndose en las escaleras.

\------

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente -tras intentar "resolver un caso" y acabar en una celda- Sherlock recuperó en parte su consciencia, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el beso de John, cosa que le produjo verdadero pánico.  
Porque John era su mejor amigo, y se iba a casar e iba a ser feliz. Y al menos le debía no arruinarle eso, por mucho que le hubiera gustado aquel momento.  
Con rapidez inhumana, recorrió su palacio mental y buscó un lugar vacío y fácil de cerrar y guardó allí el recuerdo, de modo que ni el mismo lo pudiera encontrar accidentalmente. Durante un momento se planteó si John recordaría algo, pero dado que su amigo había bebido incluso más que él y su memoria no era ni de lejos igual a la suya, lo más probable es que no lo recordara.  
Tras esto, volvió a dormirse.

\-----

Al volver a despertar, tras ser zarandeado por John, Sherlock tenía la molesta sensación de haber olvidado algo importante, más no prestó más atención a la situación y lo dejó pasar.  
Tal y como lo había previsto, John no recordaba nada del beso –seguramente bloqueado por su propio subconsciente-, aunque tampoco pudo apreciar su acierto, puesto que ya no recordaba nada.

Y aquel recuerdo permaneció en aquel lugar recóndito de la memoria de Sherlock, totalmente escondido, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a salir.  
Aunque a veces, mientras el brillante detective dormía, lo intentaba y, durante un momento, éste se podía permitir creer que su vida se parecía a aquel ya lejano recuerdo.  
John Watson y él, solos contra el mundo, unidos por un vínculo inquebrantable, ahora y siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, igual un poco demasiado sentimentaloide...la verdad es que lo he escribí deprisa y corriendo nada más levantarme esta mañana (sí, incluso antes de abrir los regalos de reyes johnlock is johnlock), es tan solo que...NECESITABA hacerlo, es extraño de explicar...  
> Para resumir, decir que no me podía quitar de la cabeza que, en el estado de ebriedad en la que estaban ambos, me parece que es más que probable que algo así sucediera...
> 
> Esperando vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado,   
> Marla


End file.
